


Noise Complaint

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Cop Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean responds to a noise complaint in the middle of the night after a very long shift.  He is surprised by what he finds.





	Noise Complaint

Dean walked up the stairs of the apartment building as sluggishly as he allowed himself.  It was nearly one in the morning and he’d been on the clock since eight am, thanks to the many call-ins from a stomach bug that was going around the precinct.  

At least it gave him the opportunity to be out on the street responding to 911 calls, instead of at a desk.  If he’d been sitting at his desk for this long, he would have fallen asleep on the job hours ago.

Instead, Dean had put nearly a hundred miles on his car today alone, responding to 911 calls from all over the city.  This one was sure to be simple: a neighbor called to complain about a noise violation in the apartment complex. 

Someone was blaring Ed Sheeran as loud as their stereo could go and had been for over an hour.  No one answered the door when the neighbor knocked, so they’d called for help.

Dean would either ticket the person for a noise violation or find an unconscious body, and he wasn’t really sure which he’d rather have right now.

The apartment was on the fifth floor, and of course the elevator was being repaired overnight so Dean had to take the stairs.  He started hearing the music as he was between three and four, surprised that it was as loud as the caller had said.

Usually people exaggerated a bit, but this was ridiculous.

Finally, Dean got to the apartment, number 547, and knocked on the door.  The music blared on, no one coming to answer.

He knocked again (more banged, really) and yelled this time.  “Open up, Lawrence Police Department!”

He waited for a minute, maybe, before repeating himself again.  One more time, and he’ll be breaking the door down.

He kind of hoped for that outcome, just to give him some physical activity to keep him awake.

About two seconds before Dean knocked again, his fist poised in the air, the door swung open.  His eyes widened at the picture before him, not ready to see what he saw.

Castiel Novak, a face from his long past, was standing in front of him in pajama pants and a ragged t-shirt.  His hair stood every which way and he had large bags under his eyes, making the blue of them even sharper in the dim light.

“Can I,” Castiel started, looking Dean up and down, “Can I help you, officer?”

Dean cleared his throat, tucking his thumbs into the front pockets of his pants to look as casual as possible.  “Neighbors called about a noise complaint,” Dean said, still having to speak loudly over the music.  He looked over Castiel’s shoulder at the stereo in the living room.  “Gotta ask you to turn it down.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, looking at the watch on his wrist.  “Oh my God,” he said, turning to hurry toward the stereo, hitting it much harder than necessary to turn it off.  The sudden silence was deafening.

Castiel stayed frozen in front of the stereo, so Dean took a step into the apartment.  He wasn’t quite sure what to do and was fairly certain Castiel hadn’t recognized him.  The least he could do was see what was the matter before just handing out a noise violation ticket to a blast-from-the-past friend.

“Castiel?” Dean asked, drawing the blue eyes back toward him.  Castiel looked over suddenly, his brows scrunched in confusion.

“Do I know you?” Castiel asked, his head tilting slightly.  Dean smiled, reminded of how Castiel would tilt his head like that in class when puzzled by a topic.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, holding his hand out.  “Dean Winchester, we went to high school together?”

Castiel stumbled forward as recognition swept across his face, catching Dean’s hand in his.  “I didn’t recognize you, I’m so sorry!  You’ve grown up to be quite a catch.”

Dean blushed at the compliment, a bit of confusion tumbling around in his stomach.  In high school he’d had a crush on Castiel, but he hadn’t ever done anything about it with Castiel attached to Meg Masters’s arm at all hours.  Now Castiel was saying Dean was quite a catch?

“Uh, thanks,” Dean replied, his hand’s both dropping to his sides.  “Can I, uh, ask what the Ed Sheeran was about?”

Castiel turned away as quickly as he could, but Dean caught the blush before he was hidden.  “Um,” Castiel said, obviously embarrassed.  He reached for a glass of whiskey sitting on the coffee table, downing what was left in it quickly before sighing.  “My boyfriend broke up with me,” he finally admitted, collapsing onto his couch and letting his head fall forward into his hands.  When he didn’t move for a moment, Dean decided to set aside the cop in him for a minute and try to be a friend.

He turned and shut the apartment door before finding a place to perch on a chair not too far from Castiel.  So, now Castiel was gay?  Meg Masters in high school, but now a break-up with a boyfriend?

Before Dean could think of a question or comforting comment, Castiel started talking again.  “I haven’t been broken up with since Meg, do you remember Meg?  She left me in college when she claimed I cared more about old dead poets than her, I was a wreck for weeks.  Met Benny a year after that, and we’ve been together ever since.  But now he dumped me, too, and I couldn’t think of anything to do but drown my sorrows in whiskey and Ed.”

Castiel looked up at Dean to see understanding eyes as he realized everything he’d just said.  “I am so sorry I’m rambling and dumping this on you, Dean, this is not how I usually am.”

Dean shrugged, not minding in the least.  It was nice to listen to Castiel’s voice, tinged with despair or not.  “’s okay, Cas,” he said.  “I’ve had a long day, so the more time I spend here, the closer I am to getting off my shift.”

Castiel gave him a half smile, whether it was at the nickname or the fact that Dean didn’t mind listening to Castiel, Dean wasn’t sure.  “I’d offer you some whiskey, but I don’t think you’re supposed to drink on the clock…”

Dean nodded and chuckled.  A beat of silence passed before he decided to take a shot.  “I’ll take a raincheck on the drink, if that’s alright with you.”

Their eyes met, a spark of something growing behind green and blue.

“That sounds alright to me,” Castiel replied, smiling a true smile.


End file.
